something about them
by solicitors
Summary: ...Maya and Lucas, Lucas and Maya, the golden duo that can't ever be separated yet they aren't even dating. — lucas/maya


It's common knowledge that graces the halls of John Quincy Adams High. Everyone knows, they know, he knows, she knows, even _you_ know, despite the fact that you're only a day new—but you _know_. It's the smile that tugs at their lips or how their breaths mingle together like they don't know such a thing like personal space exists (they really don't).

Maya Hart is taken.

Sort of.

She's off the market, not up for business, not single, or all of the above. Well, not really. She's not _really_ taken, she's just _sort_ of taken. Everyone knows the relationship is bound to happen in the near future, so no, Maya Hart is not taken, but she is.

Same goes with Lucas Friar.

It's complicated, apparently.

And, you know what, you're upset. Because even though you're only a day new, you had intentions of turning a new leaf and asking one of the pair out. But after stepping through the clear glass doors of the High School you're bound to go to for the rest of your life, you know that they're goners.

There's a girl in your Chemistry class who goes by the name of Riley Matthews. She's tall, beautiful, and a brunette bombshell who has got a thing for school and, appropriately, a cheerleader. She's best friends with the blonde beauty named Maya Hart, which you don't seem to understand. They're nothing alike, they aren't even compatible.

She has a stack of books near the bottom of her desk and a pile of papers she's scribbling on placed on her desk. She's writing with a fresh pencil and chewing on one that is placed her mouth. You speak to her. "They're cute, huh?"

Her head shoots up from the mass of papers she is piled under and she asks for you to clarify what you are talking about. "What's that?" she asks.

"I mean," you say, adjusting your position to face her better, "that girl back there and the guy she's with." You point to the pair in the back. She's throwing a pencil at his head and he's laughing at something she said.

Riley giggles, holding her laughs with her hand. "Those two?" she asks you, her laughs dry. You nod your head, confused. Because they _must_ be dating, that's all you've heard for the past two hours you've been at this school. "They're not dating."

That must not be right, you think. She must have a thing for him, who else would she be spending so much time with? "Oh," you say, folding your arms and looking back at the pair, "I heard she was taken. Not single, all that macho. Must have just been rumors."

Riley smiles and sets her pencil down with her notes. "She's—um—it's complicated. She's not dating anyone, but she's taken."

"That doesn't make sense," you prompt.

Then, the bell rings, and out goes the brunette bombshell along with her blonde beauty and the green eyed boy she isn't (apparently) dating.

You know there is a fourth person in the exclusive group. It's Lucas, Maya, and Riley, and some other kid who goes by the name of Farkle. If Riley won't give you anything about the pair, then Farkle certainly would. You don't even care much for the pair anyway, you have just got to know what's up with the two.

Back in your old school, you knew everything about everyone. John Quincy Adams High is a lot more chatty and big than your small school back in your home town, so it is easier and faster to learn dirty things about people. But something about Lucas and Maya is hard to understand, it doesn't click for you... You know there is something, and the people of John Quincy Adams High do too, but you don't quite know _what_ it is and you need to find out.

Farkle is in your Math class, along with the two who are placed in the back—once more. It's your first day, you don't know who to sit by, but you do. So you sit by Farkle, who is already head deep into his notes, like the brunette bombshell named Riley Matthews who you talked to earlier.

"What's up with those two?" you ask him, pointing to the back once more. Their faces are close together, an inch away from kissing, she's smiling and he's trying to strain a smile that's threatening to explode on his face.

Farkle doesn't even bother to look up at his notes to know that you're talking about Maya and Lucas, Lucas and Maya, the golden duo that can't ever be separated yet they aren't even _dating_. It's the gossip that has filtered around the school for a constant two years for Farkle to know that you're only talking about them. "Nothing," is his only response.

But you know he's wrong, and you know he's lying. "Come on," you bug him, "tell me the stuff!"

Farkle shrugs, not even daring to look up from his stack of papers that are alphabetized. "You're new, huh?" is what he says in response.

"Yeah?" you ask, crossing your arms in defense. "And what's it to you?"

He gives you a chuckle in response and finally deems up enough courtesy to set down his pencil and look at you in the eyes. He tilts his head and crosses his arms, nodding his head in approval as if he were deciding if you were worthy enough to talk to. "My theory is that they like each other, but they're too chicken to say anything about it."

"What?" you ask him. "You're their best friends, aren't you supposed to know more?"

Farkle shrugs. "I'm best friends with Lucas, I'm best friends with Maya, but I am not best friends with Lucas and Maya."

"So.." you prod him, "what you're saying is that I can ask one of them on a date? Because technically neither of them are seeing each other."

Farkle laughs, a small chortle escaping his throat. "You've got to be kidding me!" he says. "Look, Lucas and Maya may technically not be seeing one another, but they are most definitely seeing each other. It doesn't make sense, so I'll break it down. If you asked out Maya, Lucas would probably beat you to a pulp, no exaggeration. If you asked out Lucas, Maya would set your house on fire and probably ruin your life. It's simple."

You asses what Farkle is saying. "So," you conclude, "they've got the hots for each other?"

"You could put it that way."

There's something about them that makes you want to know more. It's the way she smiles at him like he's the only thing worthy of looking at in the room, it's the way his face gets flushed whenever she touches him, it's their proximity and how they seem to ignore everyone around them, it's their banter and bickering that set smiles on to their faces for the rest of the day.

And you never really deemed any interest in either of them, anyway. So, since you're nearing the end of your high school career, you have a plan to make sure Maya and Lucas, Lucas and Maya, the golden duo get together, no matter what it takes.

And you're proud, you really are. Because you're proud of your work when it's New Years and they're finally kissing and it's Senior year and you are _proud_. It's just something about them, you don't really know, but you are proud.

* * *

 **i was just trying second person out...and...hmmm**

 **well i guess there could be a second installment? idk this is prolly a really bad time to post this but i WANT to**

 **FAVE and REVIEW!**


End file.
